<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love's a curse by MagnusTesla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961129">love's a curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla'>MagnusTesla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021 - Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, By Animetrashmuffin, Dubious Ethics, Edo Tensei, Fuuinjutsu Master Umino Iruka, Iruka Is Slightly Unhinged, Iruka Week, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Umino Iruka Needs a Hug, with fanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka's not mad, no. They're all wrong. Can't they see that his love knows no bounds?</p><p>Written for Iruka Week 2021 | Day 3: Edo Tensei</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021 - Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, you may see the "chose not to warn" in the archive tags, and that's because this isn't technically a MCD fic in that we see it happen. Instead it's something that happened in the past, and well, Iruka decides to fix that.</p><p>Also this doesn't follow the "canon edo tensei" but I say fuck canon, so here we are heh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sharp sting of the blade slicing across Iruka’s palm keeps him grounded, keeps his mind clear from the voice whispering this is wrong— <em>forbidden</em>.</p><p>People say love makes you stupid, makes you weak, but Iruka disagrees. Do they not see how devoted he is; how his love pushed him to the limits of his fūinjutsu knowledge, only to then break through the wall holding him back and surpass them?</p><p>Iruka lets his blood drip onto the seal etched into the skull bone below, and watches as tendrils of flesh knit themselves together over the skeleton.</p><p>“I missed you, Kakashi.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug">mandapandabug</a> for reading this over to make sure it made sense!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate <em> every </em>single kudos and comment. Your comments fuel me to keep writing! </p><p>Do you think Kakashi is going to be happy to see Iruka again? Or upset to see Iruka has lost himself to grief?</p><p>Find me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or <a href="https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fanart by Animetrashmuffin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: blood; skeleton</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fanart by the amazing <a href="https://animetrashmuffin.tumblr.com/">Animetrashmuffin on Tumblr.</a> Please do go check them out! Their artwork is amazing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>